Game Over
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Hoffman is continuing Jigsaw's work like he was told to do. But when a Jigsaw murder that he didn't commit happens, he realises someone else is in on his secret, and they've got an eye on him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is just a story about saw pretty much Hoffman discovers that Jigsaw has another apprentice that he didn't know about. He begins to regret the killings he's done and is put in a jigsaw trap himself. Will he survive? Read on to find out…I don't own saw by the way, just a big fan :D okay bye. Oh this is after saw 5 too by the way lol.**

**_Chapter 1_**

"We've got another one Detective Hoffman. You better come down and check it out."

"I'll be right there."

Hoffman shut his phone and sighed. He already knew what that was about. Harold Pennington. 32 years of age. Neck chopped off from guillotine. Jigsaw piece cut on the side of his rib. Yada, yada, yada.

**Flashback**

Hoffman watched through the hole in the wall. The man had finally woken up. His neck was attached to a neck brace. A sharp blade hovered over the guillotine. Hoffman pressed play. A tape recording started. A little puppet appeared on the TV screen. The man looked at the screen.

_Hello Harold. I want to play a game. This game is similar to the one you've been playing with other people as drug dealer. Setting up traps for them. Making sure they were caught by police. Yes, there are many people out there vying for you blood Harold. Your death today will be nothing compared to what other people want to do to you. But don't worry. You have a chance to survive. The device you are wearing is attached to the guillotine above your head. All you have to do to get free, is go to that box over there and get the key. But there's a catch…it's filled with mouse traps that will close on your fingers, and may even rip them off. The key is somewhere in there; you have 2 minutes before the timer runs out. If it does, that blade will fall…and well, you know the rest. The timer will begin when you remove the spring timer attached to the device. How much blood will you shed to stay alive? Live or die Harold. Make your choice._

Hoffman pressed the stop button. Harold began screaming for help and Hoffman chuckled to himself. No one would be able to hear him. He was just wasting time. He looked around and finally decided to pull. The timer started. He rolled straight away toward the box. He hesitated putting his hand in. Hoffman growled in frustration. He would die, he just knew it. He had already wasted 30 seconds. He finally put his hand in. Hoffman heard the mouse traps shutting on his fingers. Harold screamed in pain. He kept going though. He was almost at the bottom where the key was. He screamed in pain as one of the mouse traps closed on his finger so hard it broke off. He pulled his arm out and his hand covered in crimson blood. 40 seconds left. He dug his hand back in and kept going. He screamed in pain again as another mouse trap closed on a different finger and ripped it off too. He pulled his arm out again. 10 seconds. He yelled for help again but no one heard him. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Game over." Hoffman said. Harold screamed as the guillotine rushed down and chopped his head off.

Hoffman showed the officer his badge as he went under the yellow tape.

"What you got?" he asked.

"Well, we've identified the body. Harold Pennington. 32 years of age, cock –Asian, male. Some kind of guillotine chopped off his head. Jigsaw piece cut into his side. Looks like his killings ain't over yet." Detective Gomez said.

"Yeah, looks like." Hoffman replied. He walked over to Harold's body.

"How long has he been dead for?" Hoffman asked. He already knew the answer but he asked anyway to seem less suspicious.

"3 nights. Two girls walked past here around midnight last night and smelt something weird coming out of the drain. They decided to check it out and found the body. They immediately called 911."

"Where are they now?"

"Downtown. Detective Jamieson is questioning them now." Gomez said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go help him out. Good job Gomez."

"Thank you sir." Gomez said with a hint of pride in his voice. Hoffman felt guilty. Imagine if the poor guy ever found out that he was responsible for almost 20 Jigsaw murders. He would be devastated. Hoffman left the scene and got back into his car. He drove down to the police station and entered the room where Jamieson was questioning the two people who found Harold's body.

"You gotten anything out of them?" he said.

"No, they both look scared out of their wits. I don't understand why though." Jamieson said. Hoffman looked at the two girls closely. He was right, they were scared out of their wits. He walked into the room. The girls jumped when they saw him but quickly got over it.

"Hello girls. I know this is hard for you, but you need to understand…"

"I don't want to understand shit. I just wanna get the fuck out of here." The brunette girl said shakily.

"You're safe here, nothing's gonna happen."

"Bullshit! He's still alive! No one's fucking safe!" the other one said. She got up and ran to the door. It was locked. She screamed in frustration.

"Listen to me! Jigsaw only targets people who have committed crimes! You girls have a clean record. He won't come after you!" Hoffman assured them. Of course he wasn't planning on going after these two, they never did anything wrong.

"That didn't stop him going after that Detective's kid did it?" Of course, she was talking about Daniel Matthews, Detective Eric Matthews's son. "He never did shit to anyone and he got caught! And all for what? Cause he was some fucking detective's son?" the brunette yelled.

"You know what? When you're ready to talk, tell me okay!" Hoffman said. He walked out. He told Jamieson to keep them in and went home. He didn't need their shit. He drove home and began working on some more devices for other people before going to bed.

**_Chapter 2_**

Hoffman woke up when he all of a sudden felt his phone vibrating. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Detective Hoffman! There's been another Jigsaw murder! But the person survived! Come down here quick!"

"WHAT!" Hoffman yelled into the phone. He didn't remember capturing anyone else. His last victim was Harold!

"I know! Come down, quick! Address is 20 Brurners St." Gomez shut the phone. Hoffman was baffled. There were no other accomplices left he was the only one. Amanda: Dead. John: Dead. He didn't understand. He walked down to the basement of his house. His jaw dropped. The puppet was gone! Billy, gone! How the hell could he have just disappeared? He kept looking around until he saw the device he was missing: The Jaw Splitter. The one that was used on Amanda that he was going to use on his next victim, Emanuella Morton. She was a junkie. He didn't remember capturing her. He decided he might as well check it out and if it was Emanuella, he would make sure she told him everything. As he got into his car, he realised something. That was two people in total who were tested on the Jaw Splitter, and both survived. Weird. He decided he would tweak it up and make it harder to get out of. He got to the crime scene and got out of his car quickly. When he walked in, his jaw dropped. It was Emanuella all right, and her mouth was bleeding pretty badly. Doctors were stitching it up for her. Her entire bottom lip was covered in blood. She looked at Hoffman. He walked over to her. He told the doctors if he could have a minute alone with her.

"I'm not answering anymore questions, I just want to go home." She said.

"I realise that, but I need answers Emanuella, more then anyone here so please, tell me from the beginning what happened." She took a deep breath and began. "I was walking home after work at around 11 last night. I was just about to enter the house when all of a sudden…"

**Flashback**

Emanuella looked around as she heard a noise coming from the bins.  
"Hello?" she said. No one answered. Probably a stray. She thought. She was about to put the key in the door when she heard something behind her. She turned around and was about to yell as she saw a person in a pig mask come up to her, but the person quickly put a cloth to her mouth and put a needle into her neck. Everything went fuzzy and eventually turned black.

When she woke up, she straightaway noticed that she was tied up. She screamed for help, but all that came out was a grunt. It was then she realised that a massive metal thing was around her mouth, _in _her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't. All of a sudden the screen on the TV turned on and she knew straight away who it was. The puppet. The fucking puppet that told you you're life was about to end.

_Hello Emanuella. You don't know me, but I know you. You're a drug addict. A junkie. A worthless person who doesn't deserve the live they have been given. Until this moment. You see_, _I know you want to live Emanuella, but I know you hate the live you are living…You're just too lazy to turn it around. Well, today I'm going to help you change. And if you don't co-operate, you will die a very painful death. The device around your mouth is called the Jaw Splitter. You may have seen it on TV; I've used it on somebody before. But then again, you might've been to drugged up to watch the news. You have 1 minute to try and find the key inside that box over there, but becareful. It's filled with bees that will bite you. I've heard you're not exactly a fan of that particular animal, but then again, you should be used to stinging. Needles sting into your skin, do they not? If you do not get the key in time, the device will rip your jaw open. Oh yes, there will be blood. Let the games begin._

The puppet disappeared. Emanuella immediately got out of the ties around her arms and pulled. The timer started. She ran to the box and put her hand in without hesitation. She was only 20. This was not her day to die. She immediately felt them stinging her hands, but she refused to pull her hand out. She began crying in pain as over 5000 bees stung her arm. But she still went on. Finally, she felt something metallic and cold. She picked it as best she could and pulled her hand out. Her arm was swollen like something chronic. She got the key with her other hand and found the lock. She put the key in and removed the device from her face, but the lower bit still cut right across her bottom lip. She screamed in pain as she felt her lip get cut slowly. All of a sudden the screen popped up again.

_Congratulations. You made it. I hope you begin to start appreciating life more Emanuella. _

The screen went blank.

**Present Day**

"That's all I can remember." Emanuella said, tears forming in her eyes.

"So you don't know at all who attacked you?" Hoffman asked her.

"No, no, I don't." she said.

"Okay, thank you." Hoffman walked off. He was happy. I don't need to do anything anymore. I'm free! He thought. He decided to go home and get rid of all the devices and get rid of everything.

When he got home he immediately knew something was wrong. His front door was open. He ran out of his car and drew his gun. He silently walked in. He slowly went down to the basement. Billy was back. And so was the jaw splitter. Someone was in his house. He searched the entire area. No one was there. He sat down at his desk and sighed. Then he laughed to himself and pulled a huge grin. He was free.  
"I'M FREE!" he yelled out. He whopped. "Thank you to whoever has decided to take over! Thank you times 100!" he said. He got up and turned around only to get a needle stuck into his bicep. He looked up and saw the pig mask but it quickly faded away.

**_Chapter 3_**

Hoffman woke up and found he was in the basement of his house still. Weird. Maybe he was dreaming? Then the pigmask figure appeared again and pressed a button on some kind of device. Hoffman felt a zap go through his body. He collapsed in shock. The person pushed him into a chair. Hoffman didn't even have time to raise his hand and take off the mask. This person was fast. They tied him to the chair. He looked at the pigmask and saw eyes through it. Brown eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hoffman said. The figure looked at him. It wouldn't look away. Hoffman averted his eyes and realised his basement had changed. Things had been moved. All of a sudden, another pigmasked person appeared. THERE WERE TWO?

"What's going on?" he asked after a while. One of the pigmasked people made a move to get something out of its pocket and Hoffman thought it was a gun, but it was a tape recorder. The person pushed play.

_Hello Detective Hoffman. If you are hearing this right now, it means that I am dead, and that you, are starting to despise your job of continuing my work. I cannot have this Hoffman. Yes, the people in front of you are my apprentices, but that doesn't mean you stop your job. You swore an oath to me!_

The voice got angry. Hoffman flinched.

_You told me you would continue my work if Amanda didn't pass her test and you failed! And now, you have been put to a test as well. Around your basement are clues, clues as to who my apprentices are. You have three guesses as to who exactly they are. They are connected to you Hoffman. You know them well. If you use all your guesses, or do not figure it out in approximately 3 hours, my apprentices will leave you trapped in your basement forever. Live or die Hoffman. Make your choice._

The person pushed stop. Hoffman looked at them.

"This is fucking bullshit! I gave my life to this fucker and this is how he's repaying me?" Hoffman yelled. The people didn't respond. One of them walked up to him. Hoffman wanted to rip the person's mask off but he couldn't. It was then he realised he was in a wheelchair. The person wheeled him over to a table. On the table were photos of all the people he and Jigsaw captured and put in in-group traps. There were the five people who were in the collar trap Hoffman set up in the sewer. No one survived as far as he was concerned. Luba, Charles and Ashley were dead. Or were they? His mind was racing. Then there were pictures of the people who were in the house "Obi" Gee got burned in an oven trying to retrieve an antidote to the poison in his veins so he couldn't have survived. Hoffman himself saw him dying in the oven on tape. Gus Corland got shot in the eye, he didn't survive. Xavier Chavez, his throat got cut by Daniel. AH! Daniel Matthews, he was still alive, it could be him. But why would it be? Jigsaw was responsible for his father's death. Laura Hunter, no she died of the poison. Jonas Seager, no Xavier killed him. He laughed when he remembered how the bat smashed his head with nails in it. He all of a sudden felt a whack at the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"No, laughing! This is serious motherfucker!" the voice said. It was the weirdest voice he'd ever heard in his life. It sounded like a man's, but it sounded like a woman's as well. Kinda reaching manhood…Teenagerish. Boy, he was confused. He decided to take a stab at Daniel. If it wasn't him, he still had two guesses, easy peesy.

"Okay, I wanna use a guess." He said. The pigmasked person moved him away from the pictures and placed him in the middle of the room. He looked at them both. They were about the same height. Maybe it wasn't Daniel after all. He took the guess anyway.

"Is one of you Eric Matthews's son, Daniel?" he said. They stayed perfectly still. Then, one of them pushed a device and Hoffman felt something surge in his body. He screamed in pain and blacked out.

**_Chapter 4_**

"Where the hell is he?" Gomez said. Hoffman was 30 minutes late for his meeting and he wasn't picking up his phone. Gomez was scared the Jigsaw's apprentice might've gotten him.

"Where is he Gomez?" Dan Erickson said as he came up to him.

"I don't know sir. He's not answering his phone." He said. Erickson grew pale.

"Jigsaw." He was about to move out of his office when his phone rang.

"Hello? ANOTHER ONE? THAT'S TWO IN ONE NIGHT!" he said. Gomez knew straight away what he was talking about. "We're on our way." He shut his phone. "Another Jigsaw murder. Killed this time. Let's go."

"It's not Detective Hoffman is it sir?" Gomez asked.

"Luckily, no it's not. Keep trying his cell and let's go."

Hoffman woke up. He looked up and saw only one of the pigmasked people coming down the stairs.

"Hey, where did you go? And where's the other one?" he asked. The person didn't reply.

"How long have I been out for?" he asked. It pointed up 3 fingers.

"3 hours? But then my time is up!"

"It doesn't count when you're asleep. The clock stops. You still have two hours." Said the manly-womanly voice.

"So seeing the fact that you zapped me, I'm guessing neither of you are Daniel Matthews?" It merely looked at him. "Obviously not." He muttered. The person wheeled him toward the 2nd table. On there, were pictures of Detective's that had been killed. Lieutenant Daniel Rigg, Daniel Tapp, Detective Eric Matthews, Detective Allison Kerry, Agent Peter Strahm, Agent Lindsey Perez and Detective Steven Sing.

"One of you is a Detective?" he said. Again, it stood perfectly still. He tried to piece it together, but he couldn't. He looked at the clock. He only had 30 minutes left. Did it really take him an hour and a half to connect this?

"Wait! All these detectives were working on the case of the Jigsaw murders. So is that how their connected?" he said.

"Well one of you could be Rigg or Tapp?" He said. SMACK! He was knocked unconscious again.

**_Chapter 5_**

He woke up again to a dull pain in his head.

"What was that for?"

"One more guess Hoffman. And only 30 minutes left." Said the voice again.

"I didn't guess anything!" he said.

"You said Rigg and Tapp in a questioning way, which means you guessed. 30 minutes Hoffman. Use them well."

The person wheeled him to the last table. It was a picture of 2 people: John Kramer and Amanda Young. But next to Amanda was supposed to be two other people, but they were apparently cut out.

"Who got cut out?" he asked. No answer of course. Hoffman was scared. He had no answer. Then it clicked. Peter Strahm. It had to be him! He always hated Hoffman!

"Could you possibly be Stra"- He stopped though.

"Wheel me back to the first table now!" he said. The person did it. He looked at the picture of the victims again. This was wrong. 2 people were missing from the photos. Brit and Mallick. Then another whack. But he was still conscious.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! YOUR BRIT AND MALLICK! I KNOW! LET ME GO!" he yelled. His mind was fuzzy.

"Your 30 minutes are up. You lose by 5 seconds Hoffman."  
"NO I'M RIGHT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" his mind was still fuzzy. Then all of a sudden it was set right.

"You lose."  
"NO! 5 SECONDS IS NOTHING! NOOOOO!" he said. It was walking away, back up the stairs.

"NO SHOW ME! SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE!" he said. It stopped, and turned. It walked back down the stairs and stopped in front of him. It removed their mask, and indeed, it was Brit. She looked at him with an evil smile.

"I was right. Now get me the fuck out of this thing." He said.

"You weren't right. Even if you made it on time, you still would've gotten it wrong. It's game over for you Hoffman. I'm sorry." She walked out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"It's Emanuella Morton. Poor girl. I don't understand though. She was already put through a Jigsaw test." Gomez said. Emanuella's body was on the floor. Her sister was on the side, pouring her eyes out. Gomez walked over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look fucking okay! My sister is dead you stupid cunt!" she cried. He took the offensives lightly. She was just distraught. Gomez swore he knew her though. He'd seen her somewhere before.

"My sister deserved what she got though. She was a drug addict. She wouldn't quit she just kept going. Maybe now she's learnt her lesson." She said. She walked off and out the door. Gomez was bewildered. What person would say something like that? He turned to the body again.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A BOMB OVER HERE! GET THE HELL OUT!"

Everyone rushed toward the door. Gomez ran straight and saw that Jamieson was indeed right. There was a bomb. He ran toward the door, but it was looked. People were frantically trying to get out but they couldn't. No one could get out of the windows cause they all had bars on them. They were stuck. He saw two people standing there though. "HELP! HELP! OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted through the window but they didn't budge. He looked at them more properly. He realised straight away that one of them was wearing a pigmask, like Jigsaw's apprentice would. And the other person had already removed theres and it was Brit.

Brit looked at the people inside the house and laughed. They were helpless, just like she was before she met Jigsaw.

**Flashback. **

"You need anything else darling?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Well then you're free to go." The nurse said. Brit went outside and smelt fresh air for the first time in months. She had been kept inside the hospital for quite some time due to her injuries. Her arm was fully intact now though, her injuries weren't as severe as Mallick's, who died of blood loss. She walked forward and accidentally bumped into a girl with long brown curly hair.

"Watch it!" she said.

"Sorry." Brit said. Then again, people in the hospital had more manners. She was walking forward to her car when someone came up behind her and everything went black.

She woke up in some place strapped to a chair. She immediately knew where she was.

"NO! NO NOT AGAIN!"

"Shut up, will ya? I'm not gonna hurt you." A voice said. It was the girl with long brown curly hair she bumped into earlier.

"What? You're gonna kill me just cause I bumped into you?" Brit asked.

"No, course not. I'm asking you, to help me. You see, I help Jigsaw. I'm his, last apprentice, you might say. Now, I need help with his work, and you, actually liked what he did to you. He taught you a lesson? Helped you out?"

"Yes, but-."  
"Well then help me straighten out the lives of others. Come on! It will be fun."

"Brit thought about it for a while. She had been sorted out heaps, and there were a lot of bad people out there…

"Yeah, okay, count me in."

**End of flashback**

Brit looked over to her best friend, her ally, and her partner and smiled. They were successful. They achieved what Jigsaw always wanted.  
"Who the fuck are you? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Gomez was yelling. Brit removed the mask of her friend. Gomez eyes widened with shock as he realised whom it was. Addison Corday. Emanuella's sister. He realised where he had seen her before now. She had been apart of one of Jigsaw's traps. Everyone thought she was dead but her body was never found.

**Flashback**

"Help me! SOMEBODY! IS ANYBODY FUCKING THERE! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Addison shouted. She cursed herself a million times. The key was right there and she didn't even fucking see it. Now her arms were stuck in this razor box and she couldn't pull them out. Not without losing her hands. She was losing blood fast and her mind was going fuzzy. All of a sudden someone came up behind her.

"Xavier, you son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you if you don't-."

"It's not Xavier."

Addison tried to turn around but the person came in front of her.

"Amanda! Amanda, please help me! PLEASE!"

"Shut up! I'm going to! BUT! I want to talk to you first."

"I don't have any time to talk Amanda I'm going to fucking die!" she said. What the hell was wrong with her? Amanda pulled an antidote out of her pocket and stuck it into Addison's skin. She flinched.

"There, happy? Now listen. I will help you out of this box ON! One condition. You join John and me, and you help us with all of this."

"What? NO WAY!"

"Fine suit yourself." She started to walk away.

"WAIT! WAIT!" she went back in front of Addison.

"If I do this…Will I get thrown back in jail?"

"Not if you're smart…which you very obviously aren't seeing as you got your arms stuck in here."

"HAHA! Very funny. Yeah, I'm pretty smart. But, what if you and John die?"

"Then you choose someone else to recruit. Oh and by the way, if that does happen, there's another man called Detective Hoffman that's in on this too but the thing is, he's kinda reluctant. So John will tell you everything you need to know about that. So are you in or out?"

"YES! I'm in. Now get me out!"

"Out of what? OH YEAH!" Amanda helped Addison out of the box. Amanda took her back to some place where she met John. While Amanda was sewing her arms up to stop the bleeding, John told Addison everything. Addison finally understood and realised what John was saying was completely and totally right. People didn't really begin to appreciate life until it was in danger of ending. She decided she was going to continue John's work until the day she died.

**End of flashback**

Hoffman still screamed but no one answered. He broke out of the ties around his arms but the ones on his legs would not break off. He wheeled toward the phone he was sure Brit and the other person didn't know about. He saw a note on top of it.

DO NOT USE THIS PHONE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE.

Whatever. He picked it up and began dialling Gomez's number.

"He's dialling." Brit said. Her and Addison ran away from the building.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCHES! GET BACK HERE!" Gomez yelled.

"Sorry Gomez."

"He's done." Addison pulled out a trigger.

"Game Over." She pushed the button.

"NOOOO!"

Two massive explosions happened at the same time. One at Hoffman's house, and one right in front of them. Brit and Addison looked at each other.

"It's over?"

"Yep." Addison laughed.  
"Come on kiddo. Let's get out of here." The two girls walked away into freedom. It was over.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
